


If Anyone Can

by hunters_retreat



Series: Truth In Darkness [2]
Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:04:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment_fic!  And for some reason... I have come to adore my little Sam and River ficlets.  This one in particular.  There is so much empathy and understanding between these two.  damn it.  I made another verse.  *sighs*  Yeah... like we didn't all know something was going to do this :p</p><p> </p><p>Author's Note #2:  davincis_girl who did the amazing art for my apocabigbang saw this ficlet and did this <a href="http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/123335.html">piece of art </a>which you MUST go see!  It's so amazing! Really she is a first class artist!  Please go look and tell her how awesome she is!   <a href="http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/123335.html">River of Stars and the Boy King</a> .  I'm also blessed enough that sly_hostetter asked to do a podifc for some of my fics.  This one caught her attention!  You should all go listen <a href="http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-anyone-can"> here</a>!  :P</p></blockquote>





	If Anyone Can

 

  
If Anyone Can 

He wasn’t sure how long it had been.  Two months?  Three?  It wasn’t like he really kept track of how often they talked, but he’d always known she was there.  Until she wasn’t.  He’d been trying to reach out to her ever since.

 

Dean didn’t understand why he was getting restless and Sam didn’t know how to answer.  It wasn’t like he could tell Dean that the insane girl in his head had disappeared.  Well he could, only Dean would never let him hear the end of it, or he’d have Sam institutionalized.  He didn’t think they were up for another round of hospitalization just yet.

So he was left, alone without her voice to guide him through the darkest part of his longest night.

 

 

 

 

She couldn’t find him anymore.  Simon didn’t like to ask, but Mal always did when she got upset about it.  He’d always look at her in that sad way because he thought she was broken.   She was broken, but not so much as him and maybe that was why he tried.

“Who are you looking for little Tam?”  He called to her as they sat across from each other in the cockpit.

“The boy with demon blood, the boy king, the Devil’s vessel and his brother’s salvation.”

“Sounds like a lot of titles for one man’s shoulders.”

She nodded because at least someone else finally understood.  “It’s why I have to find him again.”

Mal nodded, giving her a tight smile.  “If anyone can, it’s you.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment_fic! And for some reason... I have come to adore my little Sam and River ficlets. This one in particular. There is so much empathy and understanding between these two. damn it. I made another verse. *sighs* Yeah... like we didn't all know something was going to do this :p
> 
>  
> 
> Author's Note #2: davincis_girl who did the amazing art for my apocabigbang saw this ficlet and did this [piece of art ](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/123335.html)which you MUST go see! It's so amazing! Really she is a first class artist! Please go look and tell her how awesome she is! [River of Stars and the Boy King](http://davincis-girl.livejournal.com/123335.html) . I'm also blessed enough that sly_hostetter asked to do a podifc for some of my fics. This one caught her attention! You should all go listen [ here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/if-anyone-can)! :P


End file.
